Happy Birthday Serena!
by NintendoGameMaster2014
Summary: Its Serena's birthday! How will Ash and friends plan her last minute celebration? Well, read on to find out! First ever story! Rated T to be safe. Contains Amourshipping/SatoSere (Ash x Serena). Also, I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Enjoy!
1. Pokemon Centre

Hi its me NintendoGameMaster2014 (I may just refer to myself as NGM2014 because that is just so much easier) and I am bringing you my first ever story! This may suck though seeing as I have in fact never written a fan fiction before that is about people. I usually write them about animals and Pokémon but here it is! Also, it is my birthday soon (30th August) so I decided to write it for my birthday. Seeing as it is my first story, I am hoping to aim for 1 favourite, maybe a few followers and at least 2 comments (I thought they would be some good aims but please tell me what you think!) So enough of me waffling on, time to start the story (Also I didn't know how to start it so sorry if it sucks :( ).

* * *

"Are we almost there?" a very bored Bonnie said. "It feels like we have been walking through this dumb forest for years!"  
"Uh huh. The map says that there should be a Pokémon centre just up ahead" replied Clemont.  
"Unless we are lost like we always are" commented Serena.  
"Aw come on lets be positive. It will be there I'm sure of it" said Clemont. "Hey look now I can see it coming up just over that hill."  
"I see it too now!" Ash replied excitedly. "Come on last one there's a Slowpoke!  
"Hey Ash slow down!" called Serena, running just behind Ash.  
"Is that really gonna make me slow down and let you beat me?" replied Ash.  
"Oh you're so funny aren't you?" Serena said back sarcastically.

The group finally made it to the Pokémon centre with, as always, Clemont coming last. "You're more like a Slowbro than a Slowpoke" Bonnie said.  
"Oh ha ha very funny" Clemont replied sarcastically. "Lets just book some rooms and get some sleep because I am exhausted".  
"Ok fine then" Bonnie replied, pouting.  
"I'll go and talk to Nurse Joy"

"Hello Nurse Joy!" Clemont said "could we book a room for 4 people?"  
"Oh sorry" Nurse Joy replied "we don't have anymore rooms for 4 but we do have 2 rooms for 2 people but they are both very far apart".  
"I guess that will just have to do then"  
"Ok then, here are the keys" she said, handing them both to Clemont.  
"Thank you Nurse Joy"

"So did you get us a room then Clemont?" Ash asked  
"Well yes and no"  
"How can you get us a room but also not get us a room?" Bonnie questioned  
"Well I couldn't get _a_ room so instead I got us _2_ rooms".  
"What so 2 people in each room?" Serena asked  
"Yeah"  
"Ok then I'll share with Serena" Ash said excitedly.  
"Uh sure ok then" Serena said back, surprised that he would say that.  
"Go ahead then" said Clemont, handing Serena the key.  
"I'll race you Serena" Ash shouted, running towards the room.  
"Wait Ash you don't even know where the room is" Serena replied, sweatdropping.  
"Oh yeah" Ash replied, blushing slightly at his stupidness. Bonnie then fell over anime style.  
"Ok you guys have room 247 which is just that way" Clemont said whilst pointing at the staircase. "We have room 134 which is that way" Clemont said whilst pointing in the other direction. "We will meet here at 10am tomorrow so we can head to the next town".  
"Ok come on Serena last one to are room is a Slowpoke" Ash said whilst sprinting to the stairs.  
"I guess some things never change" Serena said to herself whilst dashing to the staircase.

* * *

Alright I know its not long at all but I am planning to make it a lot longer in the next few chapters. I am hoping to get the next chapter up for tomorrow seeing as I have nothing else to do so if you like this please stick around for tomorrows chapter. Also the cliff-hanger is a bit of a fail but hey ho, its still a cliff hanger.

So anyways, NGM2014 signing out to go and attempt to finish my Pokémon mystery dungeon blue rescue team game (wow that's a mouthful).


	2. Serena Tells Him

Hey is NGM2014 back again for the next chapter. I have no idea how many chapters there will be so stick around in case for when I post another one (hopefully tomorrow, but may be the day after instead). Anyways, I think in the 3rd chapter or maybe 4th, there will be more shipping because at the moment there is almost none. Well, time to start the next chapter of the story!

* * *

"Come on Serena hurry up". Ash said in a very bored tone. "I have been waiting here for you for ages!"  
"Well you forgot that I had the key to the room when you ran of here at full speed" Serena answered back.  
"I may have done" Ash replied, blushing slightly.  
"Well anyways, I'll open the door".  
"Finally Serena".

When both of them had unpacked their bags and got into their beds, Ash decided to start a conversation to break the kinda awkward silence. "So Serena, what do you want to do on your journey?"  
"I don't know yet, I haven't really thought about it".  
"Anyway, what level is your Fennekin?"  
"I think it's about 9 now".  
"Cool, I think Pikachu is about level 84".  
"Wow just a little bit of a difference" Serena said, sweatdropping. "But anyway, I thought that the Kanto starters were Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander so how did you get Pikachu as your first Pokémon?"  
"Well its a long story but basically I overslept and by the time I got to the lab, all the other Pokémon were gone so Professor Oak gave me a Pikachu who hated me".  
"So Pikachu never used to like you then?"  
"Nope".  
"Wow that's hard to believe" Serena said back, surprised.  
"In only 4 years, Pikachu has gone from hating me to loving me".  
"Wow so when did you get Pikachu?"  
"A few weeks after my 10th birthday on the 27th October".  
"So your birthday is only about 2 months after mine" Serena said, instantly regretting saying that.  
"Wait a minute is August 17th and you said that you were born about 2 months before me so that means your birthday is around now, right?"  
"Um yeah I guess it is" Serena said with a slight nervous tone to her voice.  
"What day is it on?" Ash asked.  
"U-um well yeah I-its to-morrow" Serena said back raising her tone at the end of the sentence.  
"Wait a sec your birthday is tomorrow and you didn't tell us?"  
"No, maybe, ok I did".  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Well we haven't really been travelling all that long so I decided to tell you next year when we were all closer friends".  
"But we are all close friends" Ash protested back.  
"Yeah but, but" Serena said back, blushing "but I didn't think you would care about my birthday".  
"Of course we care about your birthday, why wouldn't we?"  
"I don't even really know myself. Hey Ash, im really tired so why don't we get some sleep?"  
"But its only like 9 o'clock".  
"Yeah but I'm like super tired from walking all day long".  
"Ok then. Night Serena".  
"Night Ash".

When Serena finally fell asleep, a long time after she said she was tired. Ash quietly left the room and ran to Clemont and Bonnie's room. When he finally got there he knocked loudly a few times on the door. "Huh Ash what is it, we were just going to sleep" Clemont said sleepily when he finally opened the door.  
"I know but this is important".  
"Can't it wait until morning?".  
"No I need to tell you now".  
"Fine what is it".  
"Its Serena's birthday tomorrow!"

* * *

Well Serena's secret about her birthday finally got out. Sorry that it's not that long, but I guess it will do. Anyway, the next chapter should be up in a few days (possibly tomorrow) so stick around for it.

So NGM2014 signing out to go and get a life and do something!


	3. Time To Go Shopping!

Hi its me again NGM2014! Sorry for not posting sooner, life got in the way! Also, its coming up to my birthday (late August) and school (early September) so I may not post chapters very often around them but I will try every few days (I can always write them in school anyway!). Anyway, time to get on with the story!

* * *

"It is?" Clemont replied "but wouldn't she have already told us?"  
"Well apparently no" Ash said back.  
"Huh why are you here Ash?" an awoken Bonnie asked.  
"Well Serena just announced that its her birthday tomorrow and no one else had any idea at all" Ash replied.  
"You can't be serious" Bonnie replied. "Why didn't she tell anybody?"  
"She said that she didn't think that anyone would care" Ash replied.  
"But we do" Clemont replied.

_(NGM2014- Wow that line sounded just like something my friend Amy would say! Shout out to you if you're reading this even though you probably won't because you told me you don't like Pokémon)_

"I know I don't have any idea where she could have possibly got that idea from" Ash replied.  
"Maybe she doesn't think we are her friends" Bonnie replied "but I hope not".  
"But we are, she wouldn't possibly think of that" Ash replied.  
"Anyway, that's not important right now" Clemont interrupted.  
"What is then?" Bonnie asked?  
"What are we going to do for her birthday?" Clemont asked.  
"Lets have a party in the Pokémon Centre!" Ash shouted excitedly.  
"Do you think Nurse Joy would let us Clemont?" Bonnie asked  
"I don't see why not" Clemont replied. "But we don't have anything for the party".  
"I can go to the shop now!" Ash replied  
"Now?" Bonnie asked "But isn't it a bit late its like 11 o'clock".  
"Its fine, I don't mind" Ash replied. "You stay here and I will go and put some clothes on".  
"Ok thanks Ash!" Clemont replied.  
"I'll be back in about an hour!" Ash replied "Try and stay awake!"  
"Ok bye Ash" Clemont replied  
"Bye guys!"

* * *

Sorry not much happened and that it wasn't a very long chapter! I will try and make the next one longer to make up for it. So anyway..

NGM2014 signing out to go and take my dog Sweep (he's a Lhasa apso, google them!) for a walk!


	4. Time To Go Shopping! Part 2

Hey its NGM2014 sorry about how short the previous chapter was so to make up for it, I'm going to start the shipping in the next chapter onwards (and maybe this one)! After this chapter, I'm hoping to be able to wrap up this chapter and start on a new story in a few more! So, I guess it's time to get on with the story!

* * *

"Wow I thought Nurse Joy said the shop was closer than this" Ash mumbled to himself as he walked along. "If I don't get back soon, Serena will be awake when I get home".  
"Oh, that department store over there, that must be the big store Nurse Joy was talking about. Maybe I can pick up something for Serena from there".  
"This store looks pricey" Ash said to himself quietly whilst he walked past all of the displays and mannequins. "Serena may like some new jewellery from over there".  
"Excuse me" Ash said to a store attendant "I'm looking for some jewellery for my friend, what do you recommend".  
"Oh, youre looking for your girlfriend, right?" He replied back  
"er...well...she's not my girlfriend..." Ash replied, blushing.  
"Oh really because your facial expression says otherwise" he replied back smiling. "anyways, follow me over here"  
"Sure ok" Ash said, brushing it off quickly.  
"So here we have all of our necklaces, earrings and bracelets. Take your time to pick something for her".  
"Ok, thanks".

"Hmm maybe Serena would like this kawaii bracelet" Ash said to himself. "Or this emerald, ruby and sapphire necklace. Hmmm maybe I should get something from Clemont and Bonnie as well. I guess I will get them both then. Oh, I must remember some wrapping paper, sticky tape and some scissors."  
"Ok here they are" Ash said as he walked through the isles. "Time to pay and go on to the food store".

"Ok can I buy this necklace, bracelet, wrapping paper, sticky tape and scissors please?" Ash asked the cashier.  
"Sure you can!" the cashier said as he scanned the items. "Thank you for visiting. We hope to see you again soon!"  
"I wonder what the time is" Ash said to himself as he left the store. "Geez its already midnight!" he said as he glanced up at the city clock. "I hope Clemont and Bonnie are holding up alright at the Pokémon Centre".

"Come on Clemont you heard Ash, you have to stay awake!" Bonnie said to her rather sleepy older Brother  
"But Bonnie i'm so tired, why don't you let me sleep and wake me up when Ash gets here, ok?"  
"No way!" Bonnie replied. "Why don't you make another one of your dumb inventions whilst we wait".  
"That's a great idea!" Clemont replied. "Ok Bonnie pass me my bag!"

"Ok, there is the supermarket!" Ash said excitedly. "Time to get all of the party food!"  
"Wow those cakes look awesome!" Ash said to himself in awe. "Maybe Serena will like one! I bet she will like this one! Ok, lets get some drinks!"  
"Ok Cola, Lemonade and Tango, great! Time to get some food and snacks!"

"Ok I have everything we need! Time to go and pay for all of this! Hey maybe Serena will want that cute Fennekin Pokédoll! I'll get that for her as well!"

"Alright time to get back to the Pokémon Centre and sort out all of this stuff!"

* * *

Well I am going to wrap up this chapter now! Anyway the next chapter will be up whenever so stay tuned! Anyway...

NGM2014 signing out to get to bed!


	5. Time To Go Prepare!

Hi again from yours truly NGM2014! I want to apologise about how long it has been since the last chapter, school and other stuff got in the way as always! Anyway, there is now a POLL ON MY PROFILE about what my next story should be about! (Its in caps so you read it! And also I am just about to work on the one-shot I promised so don't think I forgot about it! So anyway, with out further a due, I bring you the next chapter of Happy Birthday Serena! (have I already used that?)

* * *

"Come on Clemont" said Bonnie. "Ash will be here soon so we don't have long to wait, just stay up. Anyway, what happened to that invention I told you to work on?"  
"I finished it up ages ago" Clemont replied. "Its just that Ash has taken hours so I finished it".  
"So what did you make this time?" Bonnie asked  
"I call it my time-teller-alarm-go-offer-thingy-mabob. If we happen to fall asleep, an alarm will go off and wake us up. It even displays the time on this screen right here".  
"Or you could be smarter and buy an alarm clock which just happens to do the EXACT same job as that piece of junk".  
"Hey, my time-teller-alarm-go-offer-thingy-mabob is NOT a piece of junk!"  
"Well then maybe you should go and..."

"Hey guys i'm back with all the stuff that we need for tomorrow!" Ash said excitedly.  
"Thank goodness youre back!" Clemont said  
"So whats that over there?" Ash said while pointing at Clemont's new invention".  
"That's another one of Clemont's dumb invention which does exactly what an alarm clock does, pointless right?"  
"Hey its not pointless Bonnie!" Clemont replied, blushing.  
"Well it sure is...different..." Ash replied, rubbing his head whilst sweatdropping.  
"So anyway Ash what did you get for Serena's party?" Clemont asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"I got some presents for her from us, some paper, some tape, some scissors and lots of food".  
"Cool!" Bonnie said.  
"So why don't you two wrap the presents you got for Serena and I'll wrap what I got for her?" Ash said whilst handing the plastic bag to Clemont and Bonnie.  
"Ok lets get going!" Clemont replied

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't long, I just didn't have the time to write a larger one. Anyway, please remember to vote in my poll so that I know what my next story should be about!

Anyways, NGM2014 signing out to go and eat my dinner!


	6. Time To Go Prepare! Part 2

Hey guys, NGM2014 here! Sorry that this fanfic hasn't been updated in a while, I have been busy. **Anyways I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY- I will be soon drawing this story to its end and after a long debate with myself, I have decided that for my next story, I want to do an AMOURSHIPPING COLLAB WITH SOMEBODY! If you want to, comment that you do and/or pm me and we can work something out. If there is more than 1 person, then we can ALL WORK TOGETHER!** I think this would be a good idea so, lets continue on!

* * *

"Phew, glad we got all that done!" Clemont said just after he had finished the seemingly never ending pile of gifts.  
"I don't know about you, but im exhausted" Bonnie said whilst letting out a loud yawn.  
"I wonder how Ash is getting on in the kitchen?"  
"I'm sure he's ok!" Bonnie replied.

"Hm, parsley, salt, pepper and chilli." Ash repeated over and over again to himself. As he opened the pot of salt and carefully poured it in, his fellow partner Pikachu accidently knocked his arm whilst reaching for the spices, causing at least a cups worth of salt into the large pan.  
"Ahh Pikachu that was way too much salt!" Ash shouted at him.  
"Pika, Pika" Pikachu said and then ran off, feeling very guilty.  
"Well, maybe if I add some more sugar and pepper, it will even out the taste more."  
"And while im at it, I'll add some of that basil."  
"And there! Finally made this lasagne!" Ash said whilst looking down at his rather odd looking creation that stood before him.

"Hey Ash, are you done?" Clemont asked whilst walking into the room.  
"Yep, what do you think of my lasagne?" Ash asked, his eyes gleaming.  
"Well it definitely is interesting..."

Clemont looked down at the 'lasagne'. It had very uneven layers of meat and pasta. The meat looked as black as coal and as crispy as crackling. The pasta on the other hand looked like it hadn't even touched and boiling water. It was hard and crunchy. Ash had tried to cover up the damage he had done by painting his 'masterpiece' in white sauce, but of course, he used too much. It was dripping down it and already forming a white puddle around it.

"So, do you think Serena will like it?" Ash asked.  
"Woah, what happened to that thing?!" Bonnie said as she came in, pointing at the lasagne.  
"Its my lasagne, do you like it?" Ash asked.  
"That is seriously a lasagne? It looks like it has been thrown at a wall and them licked by a pack of hungry Poochyena" Bonnie replied.  
"Well, I think it is unique" Ash said. "And unique is always good."  
"Well in this case, I think you mean _almost _always good" Bonnie replied back. "Im just glad you bought lots of other food to serve as well as that thing because I don't think that the 'lasagne' is going to be that good". Bonnie replied

"Yeah maybe you're right" Ash replied, scratching his head.  
"Im sure Serena wont mind." Clemont said  
"That reminds me, we should finish off the rest of the preparations, come on, we have no spare time!"

* * *

I am actually pretty proud of this chapter. You can defiantly see how my writing skills have improved throughout this story since the first chapter! Anyways, please remember to let me know if you would like to work with me to make the collab story! So anyways...

NGM2014 signing out to play some more candy crush saga (I actually don't mind that game!)


End file.
